In order to control the height of the product and realize a larger voice coil design, the traditional full-range speaker does not use elastic waves in the product design, but injects magnetic fluid into the magnetic gap to ensure centering of the voice coil to achieve stability of the product. The carcass is often designed in the shape of a pan.
The frequency response curve of the traditional full-range speaker has obvious attenuation at 6 kHz-18 kHz, with the average sensitivity being lower than 1000 Hz. The prior art still has to solve the problem of how to improve the frequency response curve at 6 kHz-18 kHz, making the overall frequency response curve of the full-range speaker more smooth.